Harry Potter y el Bolso Sin Fondo
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry está deprimido porque Ron los abandonó durante la guerra. Hermione cree tener algo en su bolsa mágica que podrá animarlo.


_**Harry Potter y el Bolso Sin Fondo**_

**Sumario:** Harry está deprimido porque Ron los abandonó durante la guerra. Hermione cree tener algo en su bolsa mágica que podrá animarlo.

**Género:** Humor/Romance.

**Claves:** WI: Drarry, ubicado en el último libro y carente de todo sentido.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

_**Harry Potter y el Bolso Sin Fondo**_

—¿Qué tal comida? —Pregunta, vacilante. Harry continua cabizbajo en una de las sillas de la tienda mágica, así que a falta de respuesta, Hermione busca alguna porción de tarta de melaza en la bolsa; las había envuelto y acomodado, para casos de emergencia. Uno nunca sabía cuándo su mejor amigo podía sufrir un bajón emocional, en medio de la guerra.

Se la ofrece, y aunque Harry la recibe y murmura un agradecimiento, coloca el envoltorio sobre su regazo, sin hacer ademán de comer. Eso es una terrible señal.

—¿Quieres poner algo de música? —Intenta sonreírle. Harry la mira de reojo y se encoge de hombros.

Hermione saca la radio mágica que suelen colocar por las tardes, busca un canal para sintonizarla y se rinde cuando lo único que escucha son informes de las muertes. No es lo que Harry necesita en ese momento.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Sigue, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él para quedar dentro de su campo de visión. Le toca la frente, el cuello, revisa sus ojos; Harry había tenido sus decaídas, pero no a ese punto—. ¿Quieres una poción? Tengo para dormir sin sueños, para dormir con los ojos abiertos, para dormir una hora en un segundo, para fiebre, gripe, malestar general, dolor de las articulaciones, dolor de espalda, dolor de cabeza, dolor de estómago, asma…

Harry arruga un poco el entrecejo. Es la primera reacción que consigue en él desde esa mañana.

—¿Por qué para el asma? —Murmura. Hermione se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno…no sabía si terminaríamos viajando con alguien más y era asmático. No podríamos detenernos en alguna farmacia por su inhalador.

Casi se ríe. _Casi_. Hermione está segura de que puede animarlo, de algún modo.

Luego una idea cruza su mente y se pone de pie.

—¡Lo tengo! Lo metí por si acaso, imaginé que podría servir si tenías una crisis de esta magnitud. No contaba con que Ron se iría, pero…sí, aquí está. _Sé_ que por aquí está —Rebusca bien en la bolsa, hasta sostener lo que necesita y jala. Una fuerza tira en sentido opuesto, así que le pide a Harry que sostenga la bolsa, mientras ella batalla por sacarlo—. Vamos, vamos…¡sal!

Salió. Hermione utiliza toda su fuerza para continuar tirando de su brazo, Harry observa boquiabierto cómo Draco Malfoy sale de la bolsa y queda sentado en sus piernas, mirando la tienda con aparente desinterés.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Te vas a comer eso? —Sólo atina a negar, aturdido. Draco desenvuelve su porción de tarta y comienza a comer con calma; no se ha quitado de su regazo.

—Hers —Balbucea. Su amiga luce bastante orgullosa de sí misma, puede que sea porque pasó de la inexpresividad total a tener el rostro rojo—, ¿sabías que tenías a Draco Malfoy en tu bolsa?

Ella asiente, sonriéndole.

—Su madre contactó a Dumbledore para hacer un trato por su seguridad y Malfoy tenía que quedarse en un lugar donde no pudiesen encontrarlo. Nadie buscaría al hijo de un Mortífago en la bolsa mágica de una hija de muggles. Y pensé que podía animarte, si hacía falta…

—Yo no animo a nadie —Draco le frunce el ceño, acaba con la porción de tarta y se recarga en el pecho de Harry, estirándose como un gato. Él permanece inmóvil, intentando asimilar el hecho de tener a Malfoy encima—. Ha sido un viaje entretenido, sobre todo oyéndolos pelear. Quién diría que ustedes también discuten.

—Hers —Harry vuelve a balbucear, entrando en un estado de pánico. Hermione contiene la risa.

—Sólo abrázalo, Harry.

Él titubea. Despacio, lo rodea con los brazos.

—Merlín —Lo estrecha más fuerte, Draco ahoga un quejido—, ¡¿por qué eres _tan_ suave?!

—Yo _no_ soy suave, Potter.

—Lo eres, lo eres- —Frota la cabeza contra su cabello rubio, que lo es aún más. ¿Cómo es que nunca se le ocurrió tocar su cabello?

—Potter.

—Muy, muy suave y calientito-

—Potter, soy hijo de un Mortífago.

—Suavecito-

—Oh, bien —Draco suspira y deja que siga abrazándolo—. Creo que funcionó, Granger.

—Sabía que lo haría —Hermione pide la guardia y sale de la tienda, tarareando, para dejarlos solos.

* * *

**No tenía pensado subir más en lo que resta de año, pero escribí esto en unos minutos esta mañana y me dio mucha risa, lo quería compartir con ustedes después de la broma que les jugué a mis lectores de Wattpad.**

**Hermione tenía de todo en ese bolso, siendo honestos, jAJAJA.**

**Con mucho amor, deseándoles feliz año nuevo, muak, muak ¿?**


End file.
